


The Suitor

by PyrophobicDragon



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrophobicDragon/pseuds/PyrophobicDragon
Summary: Alfonse learns a lesson about jumping to conclusions.





	The Suitor

Alfonse walks briskly towards his father’s office. The king of Askr had summoned him, a servant told him. He wonders what the summons was for. Peace had been established with Embla, Sharena’s training was going well, his own studies were as well.

 

He pauses in front of the door. To his surprise, he can hear the murmur of voices. These meetings were usually between him and his father. Sometimes his mother was in attendance, but there was definitely more than one male voice in there.

 

He moves to knock, but he stops as his curiosity gets the better of him. Pressing his ear against the door, he strains to listen. He can hear his father’s voice, that one belonged to one of the councilmembers, and his mother’s voice was present as well. What on earth were they all talking about? Why were they all here?

 

He stills himself, holding his breath as noises slowly start filtering in, forming words. _Impossible...Precedent...Tradition...Suit…Husband…_

 

Wait, _husband?_

 

He throws open the door, not bothering to knock, and is treated to the amusing sight of everyone in the room jumping three feet into the air. He is too stunned to appreciate it, though. He glances around wildly, until his eyes land on his mother’s. He doesn’t even register everyone’s surprised faces as he demands, “Mother, is Sharena getting married?”

 

His father rises from behind his desk. “Alfonse--”

 

Alfonse cuts him off. “Father, Sharena’s only eighteen! She can’t be married already! I haven’t even gotten married yet! Besides--”

 

This time, it’s his mother’s turn to cut him off. “Alfonse, she’s not--”

 

His father gives her a very odd look, and she immediately closes her mouth, narrowing her eyes. Alfonse watches, sputtering inelegantly, as his parents exchange glances, culminating in his mother sighing and his father smirking. His heart sinks. That smile was never a good sign.

 

His father turns to look at the councilmen. They all bow their heads, emitting various sighs, echoing their queen. They slowly file out of the room, leaving only the family. When Alfonse opens his mouth again, confused, his father holds him a hand and says,

 

“Alfonse, you’re right.”

 

Alfonse blinks. “I...I am?”

 

His father continues seriously, all traces of the smirk gone. “It is quite _untraditional_ that the younger sibling gets married before the older. So...why don’t you marry the suitor instead?”

 

Alfonse’s heart drops like a stone. He stares at his father, shocked mute. His mind can only scream one thought-- _But what about Zacharias?_

 

They had worked so hard to break Zacharias’ curse. He and Zacharias had sworn no oath to each other, even after everything--they were still crown princes, they still had their duties--but he...he foolishly thought...that maybe…

 

His father checks the clock by the window, and continues, “In fact, your suitor will arrive in no time at all. You can meet him right now.”

 

As if Fate was playing a cruel joke on him, someone knocks on the door, and his father smiles. “Oh, I imagine that will be him. My dear, fix Alfonse’s hair, will you? He shouldn’t meet his potential husband looking like a mess.”

 

His mother only rolls her eyes. Strangely enough, she mumbles, “Oh, he won’t care what Al looks like.”

 

Before Alfonse could think too deeply on what that meant, one of the guards quietly opens the door. The first person who enters is a brown-haired man wearing the black and purple and gold-- _of Embla? But_ \--who is soon followed in by--

 

Zacharias.

 

Alfonse stares. Shocked speechless yet again, but for a different reason. He holds his breath, expecting someone else--his true suitor, perhaps?--but no one follows. No one but this man and Zacharias. His father’s hand comes down on his shoulder as he chuckles. “Alfonse, meet your husband-to-be. Your marriage to the newly-sane Bruno, Prince of Embla, will hopefully bring lasting peace to our nations.”

 

Alfonse turns to his mother, still mute. She sighs again and says, “That was a cruel prank to play, my love.” She explains gently to Alfonse and a very confused-looking Zacharias, “He wasn’t supposed to marry Sharena at all, my child. Your mean father decided to teach you a lesson about eavesdropping and jumping to conclusions.”

 

Ignoring his father’s sniggering, Alfonse gulps. “You mean…”

 

His father stops laughing long enough to nod. “Yes, my boy. If the negotiations go well, you’ll be marrying Zach--I mean, Prince Bruno by this time next year.”

 

As the events of the past five minutes slowly sink in, one by one-- _Sharena’s not getting married. I’m getting married. I’m getting married to Zacharias--_ Alfonse slowly turns to Zacharias, who smiles hesitantly at him.

 

He doesn’t hesitate at all as he launches himself forward, wrapping his arms around his fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship. I love it.


End file.
